


Jacques?

by Oreosrgay



Series: Bram and Simon, Simon and Bram [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: A little angst, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, This is gonna get romantic af, early meeting, idk what else to put, my boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreosrgay/pseuds/Oreosrgay
Summary: Bram finds Jacques before Jacques finds him(aka they find out at the party)*I made a little change so if you read it you should read it again, nothing major just something that bothered*





	Jacques?

Bram's breath hitched at the muffled words through the bathroom door. All he could make out was ' _It's me, Jacques'._ His palms were sweaty, his face fuzzy, and his head started to pound. He felt like he was gonna throw up. 

"Hey, are you comin'? Emily, or was it Heather, asked, her head popping out of Bram's bedroom. She had suggested the two of them 'Go somewhere private' and he agreed. Even though he was gay. He was about to make out with a _female_  minion, even though he was gay. He didn't even understand it. 

"Yeah," He managed to speak out and rubbed his overly sweating hands on his costume and went into the bedroom, Emily(?) in tow. 

He sat on the bed as she climbed all over him, extremely eager. As soon as their lips met it felt wrong. He didn't even move his lips against hers, just knowing Jacques was in his house made him feel  _horrible._

He pulled back and pushed her away slightly. 

"What's wrong?" She asked, her voice filling with annoyance. 

'I just-I-can you...can you leave?" He managed to stammer out and tried to smile as best as he could.

"Really? Okay, I'll be around if you change your mind," She got up and left the door open, obviously annoyed with the situation. 

When he knew the coast was clear we got up and made his way to the bathroom.

Once again that night, his hands felt wet and his stomach churned. He brought his fist up and knocked on the bathroom door.

He was expecting the bathroom to be empty and his Jacques would be gone, forever in his emails.

What he didn't expect was a tipsy Simon Spier to open the bathroom door, his eyes wide, his pupils saucers.

"Jacques?" Bram whispered as they stared at each other in the door way of the bathroom.

"Blue," Simon whispered back, a small smile beginning to appear on his face. 

Simon then pulled Bram into the bathroom, taking him into a long embrace.

Simon's arms were around Bram's neck and Bram's were around the other's, hugging tightly. 

"I knew it was you," Simon whispered into Bram's shoulder.

"I was hoping it was you," Bram whispered back, pulling back from Simon's body.

"Really?" Simon asked, his eyes searching.

"Of course, you're perfect," Bram's hand found it's way on Simon's neck and rubbed slightly.

Simon's eyes closed as he leaned into Bram's touch, "I was hoping it was you too," He whispered back and opened his eyes.

Bram leaned in slowly and slightly touched their lips together until Simon pressed back. Bram pushed back even harder and smiled into the kiss, tightening his grip on Simon's neck. Simon placed his hand on top of his and brought their bodies closer together. They pulled back, giddy smiles plastered on their faces.

"I'm so happy I found you," Bram said, his smile never faltering.

"Me too," Simon replied and brought their lips together again.

He, of course, kissed back but before they could take it any further a knock came from the other side of the door. 

They both stayed silent and backed away from the door.

Before they could do anything, the door opened and in came Abby Suso clasping her drink in one hand and her mouth over the other.

"Oh. My. God," She breathed out as she scanned her two friends  _clearly_ embracing each other, their cheeks on fire and lips slightly tinted red.

"You have to tell me later," She pointed at the both of them before winking and closed the door behind her as she left to go downstairs.

Both of them started to giggle madly at their interaction, and Bram went to the door to lock it.

"Well, that's not how I was planning to come out," Bram chucked and buried his face into Simon's chest, laughing into it.

Simon laughed into Bram's head, "That's exactly how I was planning on coming out," he laughed again.

"Do you want to tell the rest? Not tonight of course but like later? If you're okay with that of course, unless you never want to talk about this ever again and go back to emails. Or we could-" Bram cut him off with a kiss to his lips, he pulled away and made complete eye contact with Simon.

"Simon Spier, would you like to be my boyfriend?" Bram asked, his smile appearing once again. 

Simon blushed and, thankfully, stammered out a ' _yes_ ' before kissing his  _boyfriend's_ cheek. 

"Awe can wait a while to tell  _everyone_ though," Bram smiled as he kissed Simon one last time that night and they walked out of the bathroom and downstairs, no one suspecting a thing.

Well, except for their tinted cheeks, red lips, and bright smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to my boy Keiynan while writing this;) also, this is my first work in this fandom so constructive criticism is key, thanks!


End file.
